Beyond Graduation
by Aleego
Summary: We all know Drakken and Shego had a moment together at the end of the "Graduation" episode, but what happens after that? In this story, set that very next morning, Drakken manages to piss Shego off in a new way, which can't be good. D/S!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! So, it's been like what - Seven years or something since I've written a fanfic? Haha. Well, my best friend, known on here as xXxKimPossiblexXx, and I, have been going through a Kim Possible revival phase. We are re-watching all of Kim Possible! Also, we just found out about this awesome Kim Possible convention that is happening in June called the Kimvention, to celebrate the 10th year anniversary of KP. You should look it up if you haven't heard of it. Anyway, xXxKimPossiblexXx (Caroline) and I are Drakken/Shego shippers to the max! **So, this story is (obviously) a D/S fic. It is set right after the last Kim Possible Episode: "Graduation." Expect about one new chapter a week. Enjoy!** (This is rated T now, may go up to M.)

**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to Caroline, because we met on here YEARS ago when we were just kids watching KP, and we have been best friends ever since. We even live in the same city now. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

Drakken went to his room and sat down on his bed. His heart was aching. _What is wrong with me_? Drakken thought to himself, resting his head in his hands. Shego was normally harsh, but it never hurt him this badly until now.

They had just returned home to their lair in the Caribbean. Drakken and Shego had been at an awards ceremony, where Drakken had received a medal for helping Kim Possible save Middleton, and potentially the world. During the ceremony Shego had looked at Drakken, while wearing that beautiful green dress of hers. She had genuinely smiled…

Drakken thought back to the moment after Shego smiled at him, when his stomach did a somersault and his heart filled with butterflies. His flower vines had responded to his subconscious thoughts, wrapped around his beautiful sidekick, and pulled her close. After a second of looking surprised, Shego had relaxed in his clutches, smiling gently at him. His insides calmed, and a warm feeling took over. He had had the urge to kiss her right then and there, but stopped himself. He'd waited for the limousine ride to do that.

Sliding his hand into hers on the ride back to their hotel, he'd looked at her, inquisitively. He'd liked her for years, but never dared make a move… was she really feeling this too? Mustering up the courage, Drakken had leaned in tentatively, and placed a small soft kiss on Shego's lips. She responded by touching his face with her hand, pulling him in closer. The relief of not being rejected was wonderful, and all the little butterflies he had felt earlier that night reappeared. This kiss deepened, and Shego's arms had found their way around his neck. Just minutes later, he had been on top of her in the limousine.

* * *

><p>Drakken's heart skipped a beat sitting there in his room with his head in his hands, when he vividly recalled the little moans of pleasure and anticipation Shego had made in the limousine, while he kissed her eagerly as far down her chest as her dress would allow<em>. It shouldn't have happened,<em> he thought. _It shouldn't be real. I loved that. _"Why do we always have to fight?" he said aloud to himself, "And over stupid, stupid things, too." The vision of the past few day's events faded away and Drakken found his hands to be damp where his face had been. He quickly wiped away the few tears left on his face, angry at himself for being so sensitive about his feelings for Shego. Collapsing back into the warm comforts of his bed, he sighed heavily.

The reason he was in his room in the first place was because of a fight about their relationship, and where it was headed. Earlier that day, before they checked out of their hotel, things had gotten heated again. Drakken couldn't exactly remember how it began; he had been packing his things getting ready to leave, and Shego, being as organized as she was, had already checked out of her room, and was sitting on Drakken's hotel bed reading a magazine, waiting for him to finish his packing. The next thing he knew, he was on the on the bed with a nearly naked Shego, and they were caught up in a very passionate make out session. This time, Shego had taken the lead, stripping his shirt off, and kissing his chest, making her way hungrily down to his pants. It was only when she unbuttoned them that Drakken froze up.

"Oh come on, Dr. D," Shego teased playfully, "Don't tell me you've never been laid before."

"Of course I have." Drakken had retaliated, looking somewhat wounded that Shego would even _consider _that he might be a virgin.

"O…kay…Then what is the big deal?"

"Shego…"

"Yeah?"

"I just…I don't think that…I mean….What does this mean to you?"

"Are you serious?" Shego's mood was ruined, and she removed her hand from Drakken's pants button.

Drakken remembered Shego looking extremely annoyed at him, as he replied, "I just…I don't want to do this right now."

At this point, Shego had grabbed her shirt and pants and was dressing herself, slightly embarrassed, but covering it up with anger.

"How old are we, TWELVE? Gosh, Drakken. You are totally a virgin."

Drakken became angry at this, and he had raised his voice a little louder than he would have otherwise liked to.

"Shego! I am being serious here. I honestly want to sit down and talk feelings with you, before we do something we can't take back, and you can't even respect that?"

"I don't _do_ feeling talks, Dr. D."

"I've noticed. You're cold-hearted and hurtful. I don't know why I ever liked you, or even why I've kept you on as my employee all these years." As soon as Drakken had said this, he wished he could have taken it back.

"The fact that I even let you kiss me, that doesn't say anything to you?" Shego paused, as if expecting a reply, but got nothing. "What do you take me for, some kind of whore?"

"Well, you have been with a lot of guys, haven't you?" Drakken normally would have felt nervous asking this, but at that particular moment he was so wound up in the argument he didn't think twice.

"Excuse me?" Shego raised an eyebrow, as if she had misheard, though she hadn't.

"I said, have you or have you not slept with a large number of men?"

At this comment, Shego had lit up her plasma, blasted a hole in the wall by Drakken's head, and angrily stormed out of the hotel room.

* * *

><p>Drakken rolled over and buried his face in his pillow, the memories of that morning's mishaps fading away. It was evening now, and he didn't have a clue what Shego was up to. He had heard her arrive shortly after him, but they avoided one another all afternoon, and Drakken had had enough of the tiptoeing around, so he had decided it would be best to resign to his bedroom.<p>

Being alone for hours didn't help his anxiety, however. It seemed like with every minute that passed, a new memory of Shego was manifesting in front of him, making him relive it another time.

He could still taste Shego's lips on his, and smell the lavender scent of her long, silky hair. He could still feel her slender fingers trailing down his chest, and the tingly sensation of her nibbling on his neck, playfully.

He could still see deep into her eyes if he thought about it - and oh God – those eyes. He had actually got to gaze into them, and for once, she was looking right back, smiling.

He felt sick. He wanted to talk to her about everything, but she had made it clear she didn't want to talk. _Maybe I really was careless with what I said_, Drakken thought, biting his lip anxiously. _I have no clue how to talk to her, or how to fix this._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Chapter two will be up soon. Please Review, so I know people are reading, and it will encourage me to write more. :) Thank you!**_ -Aleego  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for the reviews! Here is this week's chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Somehow, Drakken managed to fall asleep that night. The next morning, he thought about sneaking off to his lab to do some work, but decided against it. He hid in his room for as long as his stomach would allow. He eventually got so hungry, that around eleven forty-five AM, he was forced to go down to the kitchen to find something to eat. To his dismay, Shego was already there, eating a sandwich and reading the same magazine she had been reading the day before. He opened the fridge and took out the milk.

"Good morning, Shego."

No response.

He poured himself a glass of milk and put two slices of bread in the toaster.

"Good morning, Shego."

Again, nothing. The toaster popped.

He grabbed the slices of toast out of the toaster, placed them on a blue china plate, and sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter next to Shego. He couldn't think of anything useful to say, and before he could stop himself, careless words flew out of his mouth.

"I'm _not_ a virgin, you know."

Shego glared at him over her magazine. "So I recall."

There was a long silence, and then Drakken said cautiously, "I'm sorry for those things I said yesterday. A lot of them were…not very nice."

"No," Shego replied, "They weren't."

"I shouldn't have accused you of sleeping around," Drakken blabbered on, "I didn't mean that – I mean, I have no idea how many guys you have actually had sex with and, well, it's not really-"

"Three." Shego muttered dimly, her voice muffled by the kitchen counter. Her face was pressed against the table in a mess of hair, as she hid her face from Drakken. She hated talking about this stuff with him, or with anyone for that matter.

"What?" Drakken stopped talking and looked at Shego. Did she really just tell him how many men she had slept with?

"Three." Shego picked her head up, frowning at him, like usual.

"Oh…wow…" Drakken took a sip of milk, trying to not look too awkward in this conversation. "That…that isn't a lot."

"Thank you for realizing." Shego said coldly, getting up to walk away. Drakken reached out his hand and touched her arm, stopping her.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"No, really, I am. In return, you can hit me wherever you want to."

"I don't need your permission to do that." Shego smirked a little at Drakken's cringe of slight fear, or perhaps anticipated pain. She leaned on the counter with an arm and suddenly had a thought.

"In revenge, I get to ask you questions," She announced to Drakken, "Questions about anything I want. And you have to answer them truthfully and in _detail_."

Drakken groaned. "I have a feeling I'm not going to like this."

"No," Shego replied, shaking her head, "Probably not."

He reluctantly followed her into the living room, where they sat down on the couch. Shego looked him over, mulling over the questions she was going to ask him.

Drakken nervously fiddled with his hands, and bit his lip, waiting for the humiliation to start. Shego crossed her arms, and leaned back into the couch, smirking slightly at Drakken's nervous demeanor.

"Alrighty Dr. D, let's begin, shall we?"

Drakken nodded and slunk back into the couch, pouting to himself.

"Question one," Shego began, "First kiss story."

Drakken gulped. He didn't want to talk to Shego about this, but it seemed like he didn't have much of a choice.

"Are we counting robots as first kisses?"

"No! Ugh! Dr. D, we are not counting robots." Shego looked exasperated at his response.

"Gosh, I was just checking," Drakken said defensively, "Anyway, my first kiss... It was something like…sophomore - no - freshman year of high school. I got a main part in the school play. I was good at acting it seemed, just not so popular with my peers…I was either in the science rooms, or talking to a teacher…all the teachers loved me… so you can see-"

"Get to the point, Dr. D."

"I know, I know, I do like to ramble on," he said nervously, "But the point was, I was such a genius at science that I didn't even fit in with the drama kids. During the play, my character had to kiss another character, and the girl I had to kiss was so freaked out by this idea that everyone laughed at me. I had acne and braces at the time…I was so embarrassed by everything that when I eventually did get to kiss her during opening night I forgot all my lines. Then they laughed even more. Well, you can guess that was the end of the drama club for me. I stuck to the science rooms for the rest of my high school career and didn't even try to socialize. And to think I could have been a famous actor someday if I stuck with it." He laughed, trying to make light of his troubling moments as an awkward teenager.

Shego laughed, covering her mouth slightly with her gloved hand.

"Shego!" Drakken whined, "Laughing at my high school misery only makes me feel worse you know.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" She giggled more, "Imaging you with acne and braces is too much!"

Drakken frowned and slumped further into the couch. "That was a good thirty years ago, thank you very much."

"Hah, I forgot you're old now."

"I'm forty-four. Barely. That's not old."

"You got a good fifteen years on me, Dr. D."

Drakken turned red, but tried to ignore his embarrassment.

"When you turn thirty I'm going to make fun of you like you won't believe," he taunted.

"Really," Shego raised an eyebrow, "I'd like to see you try that and remain in one piece."

"Is that some kind of kinky pick up line?" Drakken smirked, crossing his arms.

"Ugh, _no_. You know what I mean."

"Really?" Challenged Drakken, he was beginning to feel good about this, "Because, I mean, the way you were moaning in that limousine…"

"You have a death wish, don't you." Shego lit up her plasma, and Drakken shut up, though he was still slightly smirking.

"Moving on…" Shego put her feet up on the coffee table.

"I have to answer more?"

"Doy. That was the deal."

"Ugh, fine." He groaned, "You better forgive me after this, Shego. I do not take humiliation lightly."

"We'll see. Now for question two. How and when did you lose your virginity?"

"Oh, God, Shego," Drakken pleaded, "_Please_ don't ask that."

"I told you you wouldn't like this."

"And I _don't_."

"That's cause it's not supposed to be enjoyable."

"_You're_ enjoying it," Drakken scowled.

"True." Shego smiled slyly, "So. I'm waiting."

"Fine…it was my senior year of high school. With my girlfriend."

"Aww, Dr D, that's kinda cute. I was expecting something more embarrassing."

"Trust me, Shego. It _was_ embarrassing."

"Ooh really…do tell!"

Drakken glared at Shego, but continued anyway. He was sort of beginning to enjoy the fact that Shego was interested in listening to him, and showing it for once, even if it was about _this _topic.

"She was over for dinner," Drakken began, "My mom had finished clearing the table and we went off to my bedroom. Mother didn't care if we hung out in my room, but she didn't know our intentions that evening. We had been dating for a few months then…she was my lab partner in biology class…She told me she thought I was funny and cute…Oh, the dissections we did together…" His voice trailed off and he became distant and quiet.

"Dr. D? Drakken? Drew? Drewbieee?"

"WHAT?" Drakken snapped out of his day dream and pulled himself together indignantly. "Don't call me that."

"You got distracted. And on a side note, dissections? Eww! Totally not romantic."

"Oh, sorry…where was I?"

"You went into the bedroom with her."

"Ah, yes," he continued, "So, we went into my bedroom and started making out. Things happened, and eventually we got down to doing it. Just when I was finally starting to feel comfortable with the whole situation and was really getting into it, my mother comes bursting into the room with my laundry."

"What did she say?"

"She said, 'Drewbie! I found the teddy bear you've been looking for, it was in your laundry hamper!' Then she stopped in her tracks when she noticed what was going on."

"Oh shit!" Shego exclaimed, getting into Drakken's story more than she had originally planned, "What did she do?"

"She said my full name in that droning, obnoxious high-pitched shrill of hers. Then she dragged me out of the room while I had only a blanket wrapped around me and gave me the sex talk I had heard in school years before-hand."

"Ouch. That's terrible."

"It was."

"Did you stay with that girl after that incident?"

"No..." Drakken said, looking a little sad, "She was too humiliated to talk to me after that. She switched biology classes."

"That's harsh."

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Drakken said, "So what about you?"

"Oh, no." Shego protested. "This is about you, remember?"

"I don't get any little details about your past at all?" Drakken pouted, playfully.

"Nope, none."

Drakken decided to not pry any further. Instead he took Shego's hand in his own. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I really am." he said quietly.

Shego looked at him with a half-frown on her face, but didn't pull her hand away. Drakken rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb, softly.

Their eyes met for a second, and Drakken's heart did a somersault in his chest. Shego looked away, awkwardly.

Drakken's heart was pounding. He could feel the vines wanting to come out and grab Shego to pull her into his arms. _No_, he thought, trying to concentrate. _Not now. She's not going to appreciate that at all. Stop it!_

It was too late. The flower vines had wrapped around Shego and pulled her into Drakken's arms on the couch.

"Woah," Shego said defensively, "Watch what you're doing with those things."

"I'm sorry! They respond to my subconscious, Shego! I didn't mean to..."

The vines retreated and vanished, but Shego remained close enough to Drakken to feel the warmth of his body. Drakken rested his arm around her shoulder, and she didn't protest.

_Should I kiss her?_ He was getting really nervous, and didn't want to piss Shego off anymore, but really didn't want to lose his chance with her. He had had his high school girlfriend, well, barely, and a few random not so good looking girls he had picked up from bars after he had dropped out of college, but those girls were just drunk hook-ups he had used to fill his empty depression at the time, and he'd vowed never again to do that. It just didn't feel morally right to him; it had left his heart feeling even more empty and unloved in the end. Of course the ultimate crusher in his relationship history was when he'd asked Amy to be with him, and she turned him down after leading him on that whole time. He finally felt he had found someone who genuinely cared about him, and that he'd liked enough to potentially spend his life with, and it turned out she was just messing with his feelings. He was scared of being hurt yet again, that was the main reason he didn't want to sleep with Shego back at the hotel.

_Why didn't she understand?_ He thought, _She's beautiful, and I've cared about her for so long, I never thought she'd actually go for being with me, but if it was just going to be a hook-up... I'd rather keep her as a friend than lose her forever. She doesn't know how much I love her._

This last thought scared Drakken. _I love Shego? Yes, _he thought, _I do love her. She knows me better than anyone, she's been by my side for years. Even when we fight, she's always come back. She's my best friend…She's my best friend, and I love her. I shouldn't continue this, it's all just going to end in disaster. I can't lose her as a friend, I need her here._

Drakken was knocked out of his thoughts by the feeling of Shego's lips pressing against his. He had half a mind to stop her and explain to her what he was thinking, but all those notions became scattered and lost as he sank into the feeling of her kissing him.

Drakken wrapped his arms around Shego and pulled her as close as humanly possible. She ran her tongue lightly over his lips, and he accepted, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. A small moan escaped from Shego's parted lips, resonating in Drakken's mouth, causing him to clutch her tighter. Her hands found their way into his hair, and his hands to the small of her back. Drakken's vines wrapped around them both, he couldn't help it, and neither of them seemed to notice much, as they were lost in each other's passion.

Finally he pulled away from the kiss gently, leaving little kisses lightly on her lips and trailing down her neck, before he stopped, taking her hands in his.

_If I am going for this, I want to do it right,_ he thought.

"Would you go out to dinner with me, Shego? Tonight perhaps?" Drakken put aside his nerves and straight-up asked her, hopeful this time that she would get the hint that he wanted to actually date her.

Shego shrugged. "Why not?"

Drakken tried his best to suppress a huge smile, and failed miserably. There was an awkward tension in the room, now, and both Drakken and Shego didn't seem to know what to do next.

"Well then," Drakken began, getting up from the couch, "I have some work to do in the lab, so… it was nice, um…talking to you. I'll, um, see you tonight?"

"Yeah, I've got a lot on my plate today, too. Lots of stuff to get done." Shego picked up the couch pillows and busied herself re-arranging them into place.

When Drakken had left, Shego collapsed back into the couch, sighing. _What am I doing?, _She thought,_ He's been my boss for God knows how long? This is going to be a disaster...but I want this...I really, really want this. _She blushed, staring at the floor._ Ugh. I can't let him know how much I want him. It's embarrassing. _She groaned and decided there was nothing better to do to pass the time when she was feeling lazy like this than to sharpen the claws in her gloves, so that's what she did for the majority of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> More next week! Please, review if you read, it means a lot to me. Thank you! _  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews! You encourage me to keep writing! This week's chapter is up a little early! And...as you can see this chapter has pushed the rating up to **M** - just a forewarning. & I'd like to say thank you to Caroline for proof-reading this chapter before it went up ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

When Drakken knocked on Shego's bedroom door that evening, he was dressed in his usual blue lab coat, though he had showered, shaved, and cleaned up quite nicely otherwise. He hadn't known what to wear, so he had defaulted to the usual. He didn't want to be too out of the ordinary for Shego anyway. _That would just be weird, _he thought.

When Shego opened her bedroom door, however, Drakken wished he had put on a suit or something. She looked absolutely stunning. She was wearing a long, dark, green dress – on the casual side – but classy nonetheless. The dress was strapless, and Shego's hair was pulled up in a ponytail, revealing her graceful neck and toned shoulders.

Drakken was in awe. "Shego, you look…beautiful."

"Um, yeah, thanks." She muttered awkwardly. "You don't look bad yourself."

"Shall we go?" Drakken suggested, mustering up the confidence in his voice as best he could. "The hovercraft is waiting."

Shego grabbed her purse and followed Drakken to the hovercraft. He quickly took the driver's side, before Shego could – he wanted this to be _him_ taking _her _out on a date after all. He wanted to show her he could be a gentleman if he tried.

"Dr. D, where are we going?"

"This nice little restaurant in Middleton that we passed once while we were on an evil caper."

"Middleton? Why Middleton? You couldn't pick _anywhere_ else?" Shego groaned, crossing her arms.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else, okay!" Drakken exclaimed, partially annoyed that Shego was complaining about the date before it had begun.

"Calm down, Dr. D. It's fine. I just don't want to run into anyone there, you know?"

"I'm sure that won't happen," Drakken replied. "What are the odds of that?"

* * *

><p>"Kim Possible!" Drakken nearly spat out water on Shego's face. To his utmost horror, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were being led by a waiter directly toward where he and Shego were sat.<p>

"Oh my – don't tell me…Drakken! This is a disaster!" Shego whispered through her teeth at Drakken across the table.

"I know! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Kim and Ron sat down and their waiter walked off to get some glasses of water. It was Ron who saw Drakken and Shego first.

"Kim!" He grabbed at his girlfriend's arm across the table, "Look who it is!"

"Drakken! Shego!" Kim looked over at the two ex-villians in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I think they're on a _date,_ Kim." Ron chuckled, exchanging a smirk with Kim.

"I _told _you there was something going on between them." Kim laughed, looking over at Drakken and Shego's table, catching Shego's eye.

"I'm here simply to blast you into the next county, Kimmie." Said Shego, irritably, "So if I were you, I'd mind my own business."

"Shego, don't give me a reason to lock you behind bars again," Kim warned, though not threateningly.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Drakken interjected, deciding now to step out of this impending argument before it got out of hand. He walked off toward the men's room, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I think we should join tables," Ron suggested, jumping up and pushing his table closer to Drakken and Shego's table, "Make this a double date, you know?"

"Why not?" Kim shrugged, moving her chair over. "It'll be nice to catch up, Ron and I haven't seen you since our graduation night."

"It was better that way." Shego mumbled under her breath. "I would have liked to at least make it through the rest of the summer Kim Possible free." She sighed, resigning herself to this situation, deciding to make the best out of it. The last thing she wanted was to make an actual scene in the restaurant on her very first date with Drakken. _Besides,_ she thought, _I haven't been drunk in awhile. This might be a good time for a drink…or two…or seven._

Drakken came back from the bathroom to see Kim sitting next to Shego, and a naked mole rat next to his glass of water, looking like it was ready to drink from it. _This is so not right,_ he thought miserably. _I don't want to make a scene on our first date though…I'll just deal with it._ He sat down next to Shego and took a sip of water, giving Rufus a dirty look. Rufus ran into Ron's pocket, chattering angrily.

The waiter returned with glasses of water for Kim and Ron. "Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Shego replied decisively. "I'll have the chicken salad and an apple martini." She closed the menu and handed it to the waiter. "And make the martini _extra strong, _thanks."

"I'll have the gourmet naco platter, and a chocolate milkshake." Ron said, enthusiastically, while Rufus squealed in delight.

"Gourmet Nacos? Really, Ron?" Kim raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"What? Don't look at me like that, K.P.! They are finally getting around to other restaurants, and I want to try them!"

"It's, like, all you eat, Ron." Kim complained, folding her napkin on her lap. She then proceeded to order a healthy sandwich filled with veggies, and then watched in amusement as Drakken ordered the chicken dinner special and red wine, nearly knocking his glass of water over when handing his menu back to the waiter, and flushing red with embarrassment. Kim could tell that Drakken hadn't been on a date in a really long time by the way he fiddled nervously with his silverware and avoided eye contact with Shego as if his life depended on it.

The waiter left to place the order, and Kim started in on Drakken and Shego. She found this super amusing; that her ex-arch foes were now dating. She had seen it coming for awhile though, and she thought it was hilarious.

"So," Kim began, "How long have you two been, you know, a _thing_?"

Drakken and Shego didn't answer. Drakken looked away, and Shego glared at Kim.

"I think you're meaning to ask, how long have they been official, cause, I mean, from the way I see it they've been hooking up for a long time," Ron said through a mouthful of bread that the waiter had placed on the table along with the drinks.

Shego took a long sip of her martini and massaged her temples with her fingers.

"Probably since the moodulator incident, actually." Kim added, agreeing with Ron.

Shego downed half the martini. This was somewhat true. That moodulator incident had seen her half naked in a public photo booth with her boss – something neither she nor Drakken had ever mentioned since that day.

That evening continued as an irritating ordeal to Shego, and a humiliating mess to Drakken, as defeat stories from the past were brought up one after another, and both Drakken and Shego tried to keep their cool in public.

Kim and Ron however, were having a very entertaining evening intruding on Drakken and Shego's first date like this. Kim, especially, felt like it was some sort of payback for the time Drakken had the embarrassment ninjas humiliate her on her date with Josh Mankey all those years ago.

An hour later, by the time dinner was about halfway over, Drakken had finished off an entire bottle of red wine, and was working on a second one, and Shego was on her fourth martini. Needless to say, both of them were pretty loose at this point, if not almost completely wasted. Kim and Ron had gone from enjoying messing with Drakken and Shego on this little outing, to being kind of bored with the fact that nothing got to them at a certain point, and now to being mildly freaked out and Kim, at least, somewhat disgusted at their level of toxicity at the dinner table.

"Do you guys usually drink this much?" Ron asked Drakken, as he watched Shego finish off her fourth martini aggressively.

"No." Shego answered before Drakken could speak, "Just tonight. Dr. D and I have some serious love making to do when we get home," She purred, stroking Drakken's inner thigh under the table.

Drakken's knee bumped the table in surprise to Shego's touch, this time actually spilling that glass of water that had been nearly knocked over twice before. Kim and Ron jumped up and mopped up the water on the table with napkins, but Drakken and Shego were too drunk to notice the mess they had made.

Drakken grabbed Shego's face across the table with his hands and kissed her hard. Shego leaned into it, kissing back aggressively and with tongue as she put her hand in her own plate of food, not even realizing the mess that was being created.

Kim and Ron were more than mildly freaked now.

"Um, Shego?" Kim leaned over and touched Shego's bare shoulder lightly. "I don't think this is the place for um, you know..."

Shego pulled away from the kiss with Drakken and faced Kim head on for the first time that night. "Oh, be quiet, Kimmie. I've listened to you blab all night and annoy the crap out of me. And now I wanna be fucked by Dr. D., and I'm going to get fucked hard here and now whether you like it or not. Are we clear?"

Shego was slurring her words a bit, and couldn't keep her balance all that well, but Kim got the message anyway, and decided it was time to back off. There was no stopping Shego right now without a fight breaking out in this fancy restaurant. Kim did, however, direct Shego to the bathroom before she left. To Kim's relief, Shego took this as a good idea, because as soon as the words "bathroom," had come out of Kim's mouth, Shego had Drakken by the hand and was dragging him into the ladies room near the back of the restaurant.

Kim paid the bill and left with Ron and Rufus, all three of them completely disgusted at the thought of what Drakken and Shego were doing in the restaurant bathroom.

"Oh well," Ron sighed, "I guess it was kind of our fault, wasn't it?"

"Maybe a little," replied Kim, "Ugh, I don't want to think of Doctor Drakken like that, ever."

"Ditto. Let's go home, K.P."

* * *

><p>Once Shego had dragged Drakken into the largest stall in the ladies room, she began kissing her boss rather sloppily, though Drakken really couldn't care less because he was just as intoxicated as she was. Hurriedly reaching for his belt, she fumbled with the clasp for a few seconds before succeeding with her intentions, and dropped his pants to the floor. Within seconds she was on her knees.<p>

Drakken moaned out softly, leaning back into the wall for balance. His vision was blurry. He wasn't sure if it was the drunken state or the sheer pleasure but right now he didn't care. It just felt _so_ _good. _

When she was certain he was ready, Shego stood up to face Drakken, smiling a drunken grin, and then turned around, her back to him, bending over slightly, and lifting her dress.

"Come, on," she encouraged, "What are you waiting for?"

Lost in a frenzy of pleasure and a blur of intoxication, he obeyed. Ripping off her panties that were in the way, he penetrated her, feeling himself sink into the warm wetness. It was so inviting, so satisfying, to feel her like this. He had lost all ability to think, and now it was his instincts that led him.

Shego let out a lustful moan as Drakken picked up speed and bit into her shoulder, causing her to arch her back in ecstasy. She trembled, her sweat covered palms finding it difficult to keep a hold of the wall of the bathroom stall, and in her altered state she felt the floor slipping out from underneath her.

She toppled over onto her face, bringing Drakken down with her. Her face was numb and she couldn't feel any pain, so instead she just laughed, and climbed onto Drakken, who was now sitting on the floor in the stall.

They continued like this, Drakken's arms clasped around Shego, and with her arms wrapped around his neck while her legs were wrapped around his waist. He brought her down hard on top of him, savoring the feeling of her tightness around him, his body only craving more and more.

He pushed her off of him, trapping her on the bathroom floor, holding her down. She had always been unaware of how strong he was until now, with his weight directly on top of her, his hands holding hers to the floor…she liked this…she really, _really_ liked this.

Crying out as he thrusted into her, all the while biting at her neck and collarbone, Shego could feel herself reaching a climax. The room spun; a mixture of the effects of the alcohol and pleasure that was intensifying by the second. She managed to get her hands loose, and dug her nails into his back, clawing at him for more, and yet begging for this overwhelming pleasure to be over. It was almost too much. She was so close, yet she was lingering there for what seemed far too long.

"Dr. D! Mhmm…just like that…a little harder! Yes…Oh, please… Dr. D!"

The loud moaning in his ear was just too much for Drakken and he exploded into her, letting out a deep growl as he did so, sending Shego over the edge, and she moaned even louder as she clung to him, her body shaking.

Drakken collapsed on top of Shego, utterly exhausted. The room was still spinning, and he still couldn't think…now he was drunk _and _tired, and pants-less on a bathroom floor…on a bathroom floor! It suddenly occurred to him where they were, and what they had done. Too drunk to actually worry about the consequences of his actions, Drakken decided it would be best if they focused on leaving the bathroom as soon as possible. He turned to Shego who was lying next to him on the floor.

"Shego? Can you stand?"

"I don't know. I think so…" She mumbled, standing up quickly, and then stumbling in the general direction of the toilet just in time to be sick in it.

"Ugh, that is so gross." She muttered, wiping her mouth with her hand. She put a hand to her head. It was the first time she had noticed that her head was throbbing. At least she was somewhat sobered up now. _Ugh. What did we just do? _She thought grimly, _What an absolute mess of a night_

Drakken was trying to get to his feet, and Shego reached down to help him. He pulled his pants back on, and wobbled to the bathroom sink where he splashed cold water on his face.

At this point, a woman entered the bathroom. She gave Drakken and Shego a weird look.

"Yeah, we were just leaving." Shego said to the woman in a snippy tone. She led Drakken by the hand to the hovercraft, and flew it back to the lair in silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Woah, okay, so I have never written anything like _that_ before. haha. It was not supposed to be romantic or anything because they were both drunk, but I would like to add a sweet romantic loving scene at some point. **Please review** so I know people are reading! The more reviews, the sooner the next chapter will be up! ;) Thank you!

-Aleego


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and support! I have written an extra chapter** **for this week, a short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Drakken woke up in his bed in the middle of the night, a few hours after arriving home, the memories of that evening a blurred mess. He felt sick. Terribly sick, in fact, and it wasn't the normal kind of sick feeling one gets after being drunk. The veins in his arms were in excruciating pain, they felt almost shriveled, actually. Drakken grabbed at his arms, and then the back of his neck, and shoulders where a lot of pain was coming from.

He noticed that his flower vines were trying to come out from his neck and back, but were shaking and writhing with pain. They could only manage to come out a few inches. He touched them tenderly, apologetically, and they tried to grip at his hand but failed, and instead withered and retreated.

He reached for his cell phone, his hand shaking, and dialed Shego's number. She answered, groggily.

"What, Dr. D? What now? I drive the hovercraft home after that mess of a night and now you thank me by waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Shego," Drakken began, his voice trembling, "Something's wrong with me."

"You're probably still drunk. Get some sleep."

"No, Shego, I'm serious. I feel really, really sick."

"Are you seriously going to make me come to your bedroom right now?"

"Please?" Drakken begged.

Shego was annoyed, but sensed the urgency in Drakken's voice. "Fine. I'll be right there."

The next thing Drakken knew, Shego was at his bedside.

"What is it, Dr. D?" She asked, "I have a _splitting _headache, so let's make this quick."

"I'm in so much pain." He panted, grabbing at his neck again.

"Your neck?" Shego frowned. He had brought her into his room because his neck was sore!

"No…I mean yes…I…I think it's my flower vines. I think they're poisoned. The veins in my body hurt too. I feel almost sucked dry."

"Let me take a look at this," she sighed, and unbuttoned his blue pajama top for him, helping him out of it. "Turn around," she ordered, getting onto the bed and sitting behind him. She touched his back softly, running her hand over the blue skin. Drakken winced and made a small whimpering noise. Shego noticed the flower vines trying to emerge from small puncture holes in the back of Drakken's neck and shoulder blades. She touched them, and he cried out.

"Shego, that hurts!"

"I'm barely touching them! They feel so dry…" _Come to think of it,_ thought Shego, _I didn't recall Drakken's flower vines coming out at all during the little…bathroom escapade. That doesn't seem right. I hope he's okay. _

She tried not to show the worried feeling that had come over her, and calmly got up off the bed.

"I think you're right, Dr. D." said Shego, smoothing the comforter over Drakken's lap for him, and helping him relax back into the pillows. "I think you dried your body out from the alcohol, and the plants are trying to take what little water you do have left in your veins. I guess those plant genes or whatever they are, really don't like alcohol. I'm going to get you some water."

"Thanks, Shego." He murmured appreciatively, closing his eyes.

Shego wandered off into the kitchen, a bit more than slightly worried now. _Should I take him to the hospital?_ She wondered, _Maybe he has alcohol poisoning throughout his system, too, and not just in the plant._

"This is a fucking disaster," she complained aloud, while pouring Drakken a glass of water. _The sex was good though, or at least what I remember of it was, _she thought. _It felt amazing to finally do that with him…_Her mind trailed off for a moment, then she pulled herself together. _Ugh, Shego, get your head out of the gutter,_ she told herself. _We were intoxicated, and that shouldn't have happened. Drakken is going to be a little baby about this situation, and when he finally realizes everything that has happened, he's going to want to talk about his feelings, and oh god, do I hate talking about feelings._

She brought the glass of water to his room, and directed it to his mouth. He drank thirstily. The vines immediately perked up a little bit.

"Well you're definitely dehydrated, Dr. D."

He mumbled into the glass and kept drinking.

"I'll go get you more water." Shego got up and went to the kitchen to grab a pitcher of water.

A few hours later, the sun had risen, and Drakken was feeling a little better, minus the hangover. Shego had moved aside the thick curtains and opened the windows in the bedroom so Drakken could get some sunlight. He had finished off over a dozen pitchers of water.

_This is weird stuff,_ Shego thought to herself. _Those plants sure need a lot of water._

When she was finally sure Drakken wasn't going to die on her, Shego left the bedroom, and retired to her own chambers. Laying on her stomach on her bed, she flipped through a villainous magazine.

_I actually miss fighting Kim, _she thought. _I miss being evil. Things have been pretty boring around here all summer. I'm going to have to get a job eventually if we're not going to steal anymore…Screw it, I'm not going to completely quit stealing, it's too entertaining…not to mention easy…_

She rolled onto her back, dropping the magazine on the floor. Her mind trailed back to Drakken.

_The sex was really good... I'm not going to deny that. I bet it would have been better if we weren't drunk though…ugh what am I thinking? Of course it wouldn't be good sober – it's Drakken! He's sensitive, self-conscious, needs plenty of encouragement constantly, and if last night wasn't embarrassing enough already, if I had sober sex with Dr. D. I don't think I could ever look at his face again!_

She hugged her pillow, frowning. Her thoughts were racing. Even she wasn't buying her own shit this time. She had actually _liked _feeling that close to Drakken, she thought his sensitive side was endearing at times, and if nothing else, he was her closest friend. Her only friend…He knew more about her than anyone else did, just from being around her constantly for the past few years. She actually trusted him, and she didn't trust easily. It wasn't Drakken who was the problem here, Shego realized, it was her. _He_ was the one who wanted to date _her_, and take things slow. He was trying to do things right. She, on the other hand, didn't know how to act around him when he was being sweet to her, she was the one who was too insecure to let her sensitive side show, she was the one who didn't want him to see her vulnerable, at any cost.

She buried her face in the pillow, closing her eyes and willed the headache to go away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New chapters coming soon! Please review!**


End file.
